


Geck Scroy

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: NSFW Bingo - 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Sex Pollen, Shiro doesn't get paid enough for this shit, Weird Alien Stuff, actual lube as lube, basically anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance tries out this awesome new invigorating body wash he found at the space mall. Wakes him right up. He gifts it to everyone on the ship for the annual Kalrezeit Celebration. Everyone else loves it too. Except, for galra body chemistry, "invigorating" means something a little different, but it's slow building in Keith's half human body. So what starts out as pleasant ends up insanely awkward by lunch and Keith was either gonna kill Lance or fuck him by dinner.





	Geck Scroy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).



> For the slots:  
> Accidental Stimulation on My NSFW Bingo Card  
> Temper on My Keith Bingo Card  
> Heart/Head on My Lance Bingo Card  
> 

Lance  _loved_ the space mall. On his last trip, he found the most amazing soap ever. The nearest he could tell, it said _Geck Scroy._  It was amazing- he could get two hours of sleep and one quick shower later and he was bouncing off the walls with energy.

Princess Allura said there was a Kalrezeit Celebration coming up as well- the way she and Coran had explained it, Lance declared it Altean Christmas. Gifts were to be exchanged- and he knew exactly what gift everyone was getting.

What better gift for the defenders of the universe than a soap that helped the sleep deprived?

Lance had managed to find something that resembled wrapping paper too. The space mall was seriously the best thing  _ever._

A movement later, they were gathered in the lounge with piles of gifts to hand out. Most of them had opted to do the same gift for everyone- Keith got everyone blades of different sizes. Shiro had passed out new blankets- not that the castle ship’s supply was lacking… it was just a tradition in his family. Hunk had made everyone their favorite foods and stocked up the kitchen to do it again later. Pidge had given them each a form of Gameboy. Allura and Coran had given them more traditional gifts, a paladin’s pin, and a formal diplomatic outfit.

Lance was bouncing in his seat as they all unwrapped his new secret weapon- Geck Scroy in scents specially picked for each of them.

It was not the best reception, but Shiro smiled and nudged Pidge into faking happiness too. Lance didn’t mind much. He knew in his heart that once they used it- they would be happy.

Lance made everyone promise to try his soap in the morning, heading off to bed- hoping that it would take Haggar more than a week to make a new robeast.

The next morning, the paladins were all  _much_ happier with Lance’s gift. They made it through their food goo and took to the training deck quickly. Allura was glad to see the simulations lasting longer and decided to see how they worked together with this energy.

It started out great. The more they warmed up, the more the soap was working. Only… Keith was getting more and more distracted.

Where normally the simulations ended with Keith and Shiro back to back with the other three paladins dropped through the floor, Keith kept taking hits first.

They paused for lunch and Keith was growling at anyone who came near him.

Lance was almost out the door when Keith slammed him into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Shiro tried pulling him off but failed.

“What did you do to me?”

Lance was still trying to catch his breath. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit, McClain. Everyone else seems just fine this morning. What did you put in my soap?”

_“Nothing.”_

Shiro finally got a hand in between them and shoved as hard as he could, dislodging Keith. Lance crumbled to the floor, rubbing his collarbone and looking up at Keith.

“I don’t know what you did or why you think it’s funny, but if this was a  _real emergency_ we could have  _died_ Lance. I could have been killed because you think it’s funny to give me some fancy blue pill soap.”

“Keith, I didn’t, I swear!”

Shiro looked between them as he helped Lance off the floor. “I’m sure Lance would be more than willing to prove it and trade soaps with you.”

Lance nodded. “I’m sure it’ll smell even better on me.”

Keith stormed off to the showers and rinsed off, scrubbing with the plain Altean soap. He felt marginally better, but his cock hadn’t got the memo just yet. He was still hard and having trouble focusing on anything except how the water caressed his skin.

Lance was  _so dead_ tomorrow when he used Keith’s soap. Keith was going to make sure someone was always touching him.

The next morning, Lance gladly used Keith’s soap, cockily responding that cinnamon was made for his body. Keith spent the entire morning trying to get a reaction from Lance- but even an accidental grope didn’t result in anything.

Except for a blushing stuttering Lance- who was very, very soft at first. Keith didn’t understand, even the lightest brush from Lance yesterday had left him gasping at the sensation.

He demanded Lance prove he used the soap the next morning.

Which Shiro objected to and Keith blushed at once he realized what it sounded like. Lance wasn’t one to back down from a challenge though- especially one from Keith. The next morning he showed up to the showers in his trunks and started his routine- Keith came in a bit later with the soap.

“So _that’s_ how you got away with it!”

Lance turned around, puzzled.

“Of course it didn’t have the same effect on you, you didn’t wash your junk.”

 _"Excuse me?_ Are you suggesting that I don’t wash my dick?”

“Well, it would explain you _not_ reacting yesterday!”

Lance was glaring at Keith before a smirk slid onto his face. “You know Keithy, if you wanted to see me naked, you just had to ask.”

“WHAT? I didn’t say that!”

“No no, it’s totally fine, you want to see loverboy Lance all soaped up.”

Before Keith could react, Lance had shoved his trunks down and stepped out of them. Keith tried not to look, he really did. But then Lance was in his space grabbing the soap and rubbing it all over himself, taking special care to show off  _everything_ he was washing.

And yes, he definitely did wash his junk- thoroughly.

Keith snatched the soap back and decided there was no harm in using it- obviously, Lance had no problems with it and the smell was actually nice.

By lunch, Keith realized he had been  _wrong._  Lance was unaffected as ever and he had been hard for  _hours._  There were commercials warning against this. He needed to either soften up or get off.

“LANCE!”

“What?”

“How are you  _not hard?"_

Lance blushed. “What are you talking about?”

“Your  _stupid soap_ made me hard  _again.”_

Shiro choked on his water and Pidge shrieked. Hunk gently guided her out, glaring at Keith as he did. Shiro stopped him from punching Lance, then sat them down.

“Keith. Explain why you decided to shout across the training room about... _That.”_

“It’s his stupid soap!”

Lance went to defend himself, but Shiro just put up a hand. “Keith. You told me yourself, you both used the same bottle this morning. And that he- uh-” Shiro was blushing, “He was  _thorough._ ”

“Yeah, but-”

“No, Keith.”

Keith pouted over being dismissed like that, but Shiro just kept going. “I think we might need to have Coran look at the soap. We might be missing something. You have had times where you react oddly to things.”

Keith let out a noise of protest.

“Keith, you couldn’t touch the dirty oil in the aircrafts without hives.”

Lance perked up at that. “Oh yeah! I remember that! James tripped and spilled it all over and you decked him and spent the next week acting like you got doused in itching powder.”

Shiro took a deep breath. “And now that we know about your mother.”

“It’s a Galra thing. You think  _this-”_ he waved at the training outfit showing how he was still hard. “Is because I’m part Galra.”

Shiro nodded. “I’ll bring the soap to Coran and he can maybe help. Try not to kill each other.”

Keith mumbled something as Shiro walked out.

“What was that?”

Keith blushed.

“Keith? Come on. What was it.”

Keith glared at him and after a minute, he cleared his throat. “I’m more likely to fuck him.”

Lance coughed.

Keith stormed out of the room and Lance watched, wondering what the issue was. He followed a minute after, heading right to Keith’s room. When the door opened, Keith just growled and went to slam the door on Lance.

“Keith. _Stop.”_

“Why? I kinda need to deal with this and you aren’t going to help with that so-”

Lance reached down and grabbed him. “I never  _said_ that. You just stormed off before I even processed what you meant.”

Keith glanced down at Lance, awkwardly grasping him. “Lance.”

He dropped his hand.

“Lance. Are you sure?”

“I mean.”

“Oh. No. Lance, you can have your disaster bi moment some other time, okay? I am going to go take care of this now and  _later,_  much later if you’re-”

Lance had a hand over his mouth. “I am not a disaster bi.”

Keith raised an eyebrow.

Lance took a step in the room, tapping the button to close the door behind him. “I mean, I am bi. But I’m not a disaster.”

Keith kept his eyebrow raised, which made Lance deflate and slide his hand down.

Keith sighed, finally giving in. “Fine.”

“What?”

“I believe you. Now can we skip all the rest of the talking you’d like?”

Lance laughed and shoved him back, sitting on the bed and opening his arms. Keith rolled his eyes again but sat on Lance’s lap, leaning to whisper in his ear. “I meant it when I said I’d rather fuck you. We can try again next time with you fucking me.”

Lance squeaked- totally a manly squeak of course- as Keith moved them around so Lance was on his back on the bed. Keith nipped at his neck and started to grind against him.

Lance groaned and tried to move, but Keith just growled a bit and Lance gave up.

“Keith, clothes?”

Keith narrowed his eyes but knelt between Lance’s legs, quickly shuffling off his clothes and starting on Lance’s.

“Whoa, Keith. I know-”

“Lance. I have been hard since you laughed at breakfast. I will only go slow enough to make sure you aren’t hurt.”

Lance shuddered but stripped and drew his leg farther up, making Keith mumble about him showing off. Keith tossed a few things on the bed, climbing back between Lance’s legs and leaning to kiss him again.

“Have you done this before?”

“Um. With toys?”

Keith looked up at the ceiling and mumbled something. “Please, please tell me you mean more than just small ones.”

Lance looked down at Keith, squinting before grabbing him, making Keith moan. “You’re, uh, right around the same size.”

Lance was bright red as he let go and got comfortable. Keith quickly worked on spreading the lube on his fingers, the small touch from Lance had put him on edge again. He had spent the whole morning hard, and once he touched Lance the first time, there was a fire behind his desperation. Having Lance kiss him had almost brought him over the edge, but apparently, his stupid body decided that was not an option. Every touch from Lance after that just added to the pain when he let go. Keith was torn between wanting to shove him away and wanting to ask Lance to keep touching him.

He opted to do the touching, pressing a finger in and watching Lance as he hooked his finger up. Lance’s fingers wear going to leave bruises on his thighs with how tight he was holding on. Keith was true to his word, making sure Lance was relaxed enough to take him as quickly as possible.

He was ready to go, hovering over Lance and waiting for a response. Lance nodded and pulled him into another kiss, pressing against him until he started to slide inside. Keith took a deep breath once he was all the way in, stealing one last kiss before propping himself up and starting to thrust.

Every time Keith hit his prostate, Lance would grip his thigh tighter and pull the pillow over his face as much as he could, whimpering into it.

Keith was finally feeling better, the constant contact dulling the ache of sensitivity. He could feel his own orgasm coming, this time hopefully it wouldn’t stop right before.

He reached between them and started to stroke Lance, making him let out a string of mumbles that Keith wished were loud enough to understand.

Lance was quick to come with the dual stimulation, dragging Keith along with him. Keith finally pried Lance’s hand off his thigh, guiding the leg around his hip. He stayed pressed inside Lance, leaning over to kiss him while they both relaxed more.

Eventually, Lance made a face and pushed Keith back a bit. “Shower, _then_ more cuddles.”

Keith nodded and helped Lance off the bed, laughing as he stumbled.

“Shut it, mullet. I’m not used to holding that position that long.”

Keith scooped him up and carried him into the shower, ignoring the indignant grunts from Lance. Once they were done showering, Keith walked out to Shiro and Coran sitting in the main part of his room while Lance tried to sweet talk the castle into making his moisturizer.

“Keith, my boy!”

“Hi Coran, hi Shiro.”

Shiro smiled. “Okay, so. The soap _is not_ contaminated.”

Keith nodded. “I figured that out already.”

Coran held it up. “You see, the main ingredient in geck scroy is trazinq. Which, for most species is just a little pick me up!”

Keith shifted on his feet, watching Coran. He sat on the edge of the bed as Coran listed off the pleasant effect on most species. It was an oddly long list.

“Coran- you might want to skip to the rest?” Shiro offered as Keith’s face showed the boredom.

“Right, my boy! You see, the Galra are one of the few species that have a _less positive_ reaction. Luckily you aren’t a Balvrne- they have it worst, when they use it the skin on their-”

“Coran.” Shiro interrupted again.

“Right, right. In the Galra it is only used as a medicine. Or a punishment- though that is rather rare. Should someone dishonor a sacred bond of fertility they-”

Keith’s eyes went wide. “Coran, please.”

Coran just laughed and waved his hand. “I always forget you are an odd group. So worried about propriety but your songs are nothing but procreation! Trazinq for Galra is a sexual aide. It increases the nerve’s input, especially when one is with his conflunx.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “His  _what?_ ”

Shiro coughed. “His, uh, best match. Was there someone you reacted to the most?”

Keith buried his head in his hands. “Yeah.”

Coran clapped. “Oh, what luck! Now you know who you’re meant to-”

Lance walked out, towel slung around his hips. “Meant to what?”

Shiro looked between the two of them and walked out of the room, not wanting any part in the coming minutes. Coran nodded and continued on with his explanation, not realizing the panic appearing on either of their faces.  

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
